The present invention relates to the field of gaming systems and physical polyhedrons linked to data sets and, more particularly, to a device, method, apparatus, and computer program product for a gaming system that leverages a physical polyhedron with M faces that is rotationally linked to an ordered data set of N elements.
In traditional entertainment such as collectible card games and board games, accessories such as dice, information cards, and tokens are frequently used to permit gameplay. For example, games like monopoly and trivial pursuit utilize game-boards with dice which can allow players to move a token a random number of spaces on the game-board based on the dice roll.
In many instances, players can often lose track of these accessories over time. That is, many accessories can be misplaced or even accidentally destroyed. For example, cards from a trivial pursuit game can be lost under furniture when they fall on the floor. As a result, players often have to play with less than the required accessories. In many instances, this can hinder or even prevent gameplay with the board game when critical accessories are missing.